


All the Time

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: lotrips
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paint on Dom's nails is chipped and stands out starkly against Elijah's pale skin, the same colour as the marker he's using to trace the outline of his hand on Elijah's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



> Written for the "user interests meme" where you write a drabble based on random things chosen from someone's user interests. This was for anatsuno and the interests were "cigarettes, dom's painted nails, elijah, and erotic body writing".

Elijah's arm hangs over the edge of the bed, ash from his fag dropping down into the carefully positioned ashtray on the floor. He brings it to his lips and takes a long drag, letting out a contented hum as Dom shifts on top of him.

The paint on Dom's nails is chipped and stands out starkly against Elijah's pale skin, the same colour as the marker he's using to trace the outline of his hand on Elijah's back. "Now you'll have my hands on you all the time," he says. Elijah hums again and Dom grins, pleased with himself.


End file.
